Emeraldia
by farida lil safana
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Seorang pangeran tunggal kerajaan Greyssia, melakukan sebuah penelitian tentang hutan yang selalu ditakuti para penduduk desa disekitarnya. Mencari penyebab itu sendiri tanpa pengawalan satupun. Sebab itu, ia hampir saja celaka oleh binatang buas yang ada di hutan. Namun, Seseorang menyelamatkannya. Siapakah orang yang menyelamatkannya? (DRARRY)
1. Chapter 1

_**Emeraldia**_

Sebuah kerajaan yang damai dan tenang.

Kerajaan itu selalu dikelilingi pepohonan hijau sebagai simbol dari kerajaan itu sendiri.

Setiap kerajaan memiliki inti sihir tersendiri, sama seperti kerajaan Emeraldia yang memiliki inti sihir pada alam.

Namun, kejayaan kerajaan itu tidak berujung lama.

 _James Potter_

Seorang Raja Emeraldia telah mencium tanda-tanda penghianatan. Bahkan perlindungan kerajaannya mulai menipis.

 _Lily Potter_

Seorang Ratu yang terkenal dengan keramahannya inipun tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Ia tidak tahu siapalah yang merancanakan penghianatan pada kerajaannya.

Kembali berfikir apakah mereka telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga terdapat penghianat yang berniat menghancurkan kerajaannya.

"Mommy?" panggil Sosok kecil dengan balutan khas kerajaan Emeraldia dengan takut. tatapan matanya terus menatap keselilingnya.

Lily tersenyum lembut lalu membawa sosok kecil itu didalam gendongannya. Memeluk erat lalu mencium wangi khas rambut itu.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini. Dear?" tanya Lily.

Sosok terdiam sebentar tampak sedang berpikir keras. Membuat Lily tertawa pelan saat melihatnya.

"Harry," panggil Lily lembut.

"Aku sedang bermain dengan Dobby lalu mengejar Phoenix yang terbang cepat melaluiku lalu- Whuz..." jelas Harry sambil memperagakan dengan tangannya.

Lily tertawa pelan. terdengar suara Phoenix yang berbunyi dari arah belakangnya lalu terbang dan mendarat dipunggung Lily.

"Phoenix!" pekik Harry senang.

Lily tersenyum lalu Phoenix itu kembali terbang.

"Ayo Dobby. Kita kejar burung itu!" seru Harry semangat lalu berlari mengejar Phoenix yang kembali terbang mendahuluinya.

Lily tersenyum menatap anak tunggalnya yang tengah berlarian dikoridor kerajaan. Bahkan entah sudah berapa kali ia menabrak beberapa pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang lalu mengucapkan kata Maad berulang kali.

Bagi para pelayan. Tingkah pangeran mereka adalah tingkah yang sopan sekaligus hyperaktif dan tidak akan bisa diam. Seakan memiliki energi lebih tersendiri.

Entah sudah berapa kali terdengar suara tawa yang berasal dari pangeran mereka, sehingga membuat kerajaan itu semakin hidup.

James menepuk punggung Lily lembut.

"Ini akan sangat menyakitkan baginya," ujar James pelan.

Tatapan Lily berubah menjadi sendu.

"Bagaimana dengan penduduk desa? Apakah mereka telah dipindahkan?" tanya Lily cemas.

"Tenang Ly. Sesuai rencana yang kupikirkan dengan matang dan memerintahkan para pengawal agar mengungsikan mereka terlebih dahulu." jelas James tenang.

"Kau yakin akan menyembunyikan Emeraldia?" tanya Lily dengan suara tercekat.

"Tidak ada pilihan Ly. Sampai Harry tumbuh dewasa dan akan ada yang menuntunnya untuk kembali ke Emeraldia," jawab James pelan.

Lily terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku percaya padamu James," lirih Lily pelan.

"Terima kasih telah percaya padaku Ly. Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Lucius dan Severus," ujarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Harry?" tanya Lily dengan cepat.

"Sabarlah Ly. Mereka akan menemukan Harry dengan cara mereka sendiri," jawab James lembut.

"Kenapa tidak engkau titipkan pada Lucius ataupun Narcissa? Oh bagaimana dengan Severus? Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri bukan?" tanya Lily bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

James tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Istrinya yang posesif pada anak semata wayanganya.

"Kau yakin akan menitipkan Harry pada keluarga Malfoy? Kali ini aku tidak setuju pada pendapatmu Ly. Aku tidak mau anakku menikah muda,"

James tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Lily yang memerah karna mengingat perkataan Narcissa padanya.

Jika James dan Lily menitipkan anak mereka padanya, itu bertanda mereka telah memberikan Harry seutuhnyabpadanya dan akan menajdikan Harry menantunya.

Sebenarnya yang bersemangat di sini adalah Narcissa karna selalu gemas dengan wajah sekaligus Harry yang manis sekaligu imut disaat bersamaan. Dan Lily hanya akan menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman manis.

"Mommy? Lihat! Phoenix mendarat ditanganku," seru Harry dengan bangga.

James mengacak rambut Harry gemas.

"Kau hebat. Son," pujinya tulus.

"Thanks Dad. Aku tau jika ak-"

'Brak'

Koridor istana itu berubah hancur sekaligus terdapat api dimana-mana.

"Dobby!" teriak James cepat

"Tuanku Raja James Potter memanggil Dobby. Ada yang bisa saya bantu. sir?"

"Bawa Harry ketempat yang aman!" perintah James tegas.

"Baik Tuanku," jawab Dobby cepat lalu membawa Harry ketempat yang aman.

"Tidak! Mommy? Dady?" panggil Harry dengan suara tercekat saat suara ledakan itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Dobby sang Elf kepercayaan kerajaan keluarga Potter menarik tangan kecil Harry dengan kuat bahkan sambil berlari cepat berharap tidak ada yang menemukan mereka di sana.

berlari melewati hutan terlarang yang tidak pernah dilalui para penduduk sekalipun.

Namun, pandangan Elf itu memburam hingga terjatuh ketanah dan berimbas pada Harry yang jatuh dan terguling ke dasar jurang.

Sementara di kerajaan Emeraldia.

James membunuh satu persatu makhluk hitam dari Orge, Giant yang bertubuh besar dengan melilitkan tubuh mereka dengan pepohonan dan membunuh mereka dengan dahan yang dibuat tajam dan diberi racun.

Bahkan ada beberapa Medusa yang datang membunuh para pengawal dalam hitungan detik.

James menggunakan air yang sudah diubah beku sehingga menjadi cermin berakibat fatal bagi para medusa yang membuat sihir mereka berputar balik mengenai tubuhnya.

James terus berjuan sebisa mungkin.

Namun, saat melihat istrinya yang sudah terkulai lemah hingga menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

James kalang kabut. Ia membunuh semua musuh disana hingga tidak tersisa satupun.

Setelah musuh itu dikalahkan olehnya ia membawa sang istri menjauh dari kerajaannya.

"Severus," panggil James pelan.

"Kau tidak memberitau kami," desis Lucius tajam.

James tersenyum lemah lalu menatap kerajaan itu dari jauh. sebuah mantra kuno yang membuat kerajaan itu tersembunyi dari dunia luar dengan lilitan pohon disekitarnya.

Kini Emeraldia hanya akan menjadi sebuah sejarah Dunia.

Narcissa menatap keseliling mereka dengan sendu. Harry tidak ada di sana, dan ada dua kemungkinan dalam pikirannya Harry menghilan ataupun ditangkap para penghinat itu.

James menghembuskan napas terakhirnya lalu berbaring di samping istri tercinta.

Lucius memakamkan mereka bersampingan.

Sementara itu. Dobby tidak ada hentinya memukul kepalanya sendiri disetiap pohon yang ia temui.

Kedua tangannya sibuk menggendong Harry yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dobby bodoh! Dobby tidak berguna!"

Perkataan itu terus diulangnya hingga tiba di sebuah gubuk tua yang terlihat sederhana.

"Dobby. Kau sudah datang?" tanya Hagrid.

"Dobby bodoh! Dobby tidak berguna!" ulangnya lagi.

Hagrid menatap Harry yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Cepat! Bawa dia kedalam!" perintah Hagrid cemas.

Dobby mengangguk lalu membawa Harry kedalam dan menidurkannya di kasur.

"Lukanya cukup dalam. Dan ini akan membuatnya tertidur dalam beberapa bulan, efeknya ia akan kehilangan ingatannya," jelas Hagrid pelan.

Dobby kembali memukul kepalanya ke lemari kayu yang ada di sana dan mengulang kata-kata itu lagi.

Hagrid memegang punggung kecil itu pelan.

"Berhentilah! Dobby. Aku yakin, Harry akan sedih jika menemukanmu melukai dirimu sendiri," jelas Hagrid pelan.

Dobby mengangguk.

"Dobby tidak akan membuat pangeran Harry bersedih," lirihnya pelan.

Hagrid tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Emeraldia mungkin akan menjadi History setelah ini. Sebuah sejarah dunia, dan itu akan menguntungkan bagi kita jika Harry melupakan masa lalunya. Ia akan terlepas dari kelamnya masa lalu. Dan saat ini kita akan mengubah namanya menjadi Emeraldia. Seperti sebuah tempat tinggalnya," Jelas Hagrid pelan.

"Bagaimana menyembunyikan identitas pangeran Harry?" tanya Dobby heran.

"Amu sudah mewanti kejadian ini. Sehingga aku mempunyai ramuan untuknya,"

Dari lain tempat terdapat seorang anak berambut pirang keemasan yang menatap langit dengan tajam.

Membuat langit itu menggelap lalu mulailah turun hujan. ingin sekali ia menangis deras layaknya hujan saat ini, Namun sepertinya hujan cukup menggantikan dirinya untuk menangis.

Kehilangan sosok yang dicintai adalah hal yang terberat untuknya walaupun ia masih menganggapnya seorang saudara.

Dan untuk beberapa tahun kedepannya.

Entah perasaan itu masih ada ataupun, telah menghilang.

 _ **History End~**_

 _(Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan sejak itu. Kerajaan Emeraldia hanyalah menjadi sebuah sejarah dunia," jelas Guru itu lalu menutup bukunya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Blaise menguap tanda mengantuk. Ia memang tidak suka dengan pelajaran Sejarah disekolahnya, menurutnya pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang membosankan.

Theo selalu bersemangat dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir.

Saat ini hanya kerajaan Greyssia yang memiliki inti sihir di dunia. Maka dari itu Draco tidak pernah menyebutkan nama keluarganya didepan banyak orang.

"Waw. Aku tidak pernah tau jika Emeraldia adalah kerajaan terkuat!" pekik Theo pelan dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sudah kubilang. Greyssialah yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat!" balas Pans pelan.

"Tidak. Emeraldia adalah kerjaan terkuat! Dan aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan pangeran itu. Apakah benar dia sudah mati?" lirih Theo pelan.

Pans mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"Sejarah mengatakannya tidak pasti. Ada beberapa sumber yang mengatakan jika pangeran telah menghilang, diculik lalu meninggal mengenaskan di hutan terlarang," ujar Pans.

Theo mengangguk setuju.

"Emeraldia. Mereka mengatakan jika pangeran memiliki warna mata yang indah!" seru Blaise dengan teriakan tertahan.

Pans mengangguk setuju kali ini.

"Kira-kira, apa ya warnanya?" gumam Theo pelan sambil melirik kearah Draco.

"Emerald bercampur Zamrud indah," lirih Draco tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Anda benar Mr. Draco. Warna mata dari sang pangeran Emeraldia adalah Emerald bercampur Zamrud," balas Guru itu sambil tersenyum bangga.

Disampingnya Pans dan Theo tertawa pelan saat melihat Draco yang tersentak kecil. Mereka berdua tau jika Draco mengucapkannya secara tidak sadar karna mengingat pangeran itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membohongi perasaan di sini~" ujar Pans dengan nada sing a song.

"Kau benar Pans. Seorang pangeran yang kehilangan pujaan hatinya, dan selalu berpikir jika pujaan hatinya masihlah hidup," tambah Theo lalu bersiul pelan.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Hanya Theo, Blaise dan Pans saja yang mengetahui identitasnya.

"Jangan menggodanya! Pans. Lihat! ia akan malu nanti," ledek Theo pelan dengan kekehan khasnya.

"Aw. Dia manis Theo," balas Pans dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

Blaise bangun lalu menguap sebentar. Menatap kearah dua temannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian berdua sangat berisik! Bahkan aku dapat terbangun saat ini," ujarnya kesal.

"Kau selalu tertidur. Blaise," balas Pans malas.

"Masalah? Aku tidur karna bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah," Ujar Blaise tenang.

Theo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah. Aku bukanlah seorang yang selalu mendengarkan penjelasan tentang sejarah lalu mengingat seseorang yang ada datang diimajinasiku," balas Blaise pelan.

Draco menatap tajam kearah Blaise saat dirinya tersindir jelas.

"Ups... Sorry. Mr. Malfoy," ujarnya berbisik.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan.

Blaise mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu kembali tidur.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Hagrid menatap kesekitarnya dengan bahagia.

Ia telah menemukan tanaman obat langkah di hutan dan jarang ditemukan dimanapun.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok manis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam gelap, saat rambut itu terkena cahaya. Rambut itu akan berkilau indah.

Gaun putihnya terlihat kotor dibagian bawah akibat terjatuh berulang kali ke tanah.

Tatapannya selalu tajam dan waspada kesekitar untuk mencari mangsa yang dicarinya.

Dan saat seekor Rusa itu lewat, panah tajam yang terbuat dari kayu tertancap sempurna di tubuh rusa yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri di atas tanah.

Tersenyum senang, Kemampuan memanahnya memang tidak pernah diragukan lagi. Ia pandai memanah sejak kecil untuk berburu ataupun menjadi sebuah perlindungan.

"Bidikan yang bagus Mrs. Emeraldia," ujarnya sopan.

Sosok itu tertawa pelan lalu mencabut panahnya dengan kuat. Namun sayang, karna tarikannya terlalu kuat panah itu ikut hancur.

"Oh. Ayolah, panggil aku Era ataupun Eraldia jika kau mau. Emeraldia itu terlalu panjang," gerutuhnya pelan.

Sosok kecil yang selalu menemaninya itupun tertawa pelan.

"Baik Mrs. Eraldia," ujarnya sopan.

Emeraldia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi saat usahanya sia-sia saja.

"Dobby. Apakah paman Hagrid akan membuat ramuan baru dengan orang aneh itu lagi?" tanya Emeraldia setengah berbisik.

"Tentu. Mrs. Eraldia. Dan sekarang Mr. Hagrid sedang mencari bahannya di tengah hutan," jelas Dobby pelan.

Emeraldia mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ayo Dobby. Kita pulang!" ajaknya sambil membawa Rusa hasil buruannya.

Dalam perjalanannya Emeraldia berceloteh ringan lalu menyandungkan nada lagu yang melintas dipikirannya saat itu juga.

Hingga ia bertemu dengan sebuah tanaman yang hampir mati di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, Emeraldia menyentuh pohon itu lembut lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap pohon itu kembali hidup dengan dedaunan yang lebat.

Emeraldia melihat usahanya yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Sedih, Emeraldia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju sebuah Gubuk tua di hutan.

Baru saja Dobby akan mengikuti Tuannya jika ia tidak melihat sebuah perubahan indah yang terjadi pada pohon itu.

Pohon mati yang disentuh Emeraldia perlahan kembali berubah hidup dengan dedaunan yang lebat sekaligus subur di saat bersamaan.

Kedua bola mata Dobby berkaca-kaca lalu menangis haru. Setelah sekian lama, kekuatan Emeraldia terbuka kembali, kekuatan itulah yang menuntun tuannya sendiri.

Namun, kekuatan itu masih lemah karna belum sempurna.

Emeraldia sampai dulu di gubuk itu dengan riang. Membuka pintu perlahan lalu menaruh rusa itu dekat dengan meja yang ada di dapur.

Dobby dengan cepat menuju Hagrid dengan kekuatan Elf yang ia punya.

"Dobby. Ada apa? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak memakai sihir saat ada Emeraldia?" tanya Hagrid tajam.

Dobby menunduk pelan.

"Maafkan Dobby. Ada yang harus Dobby sampaikan saat ini juga! Kekuatan sihir Emeraldia mulai terbuka Sir, namun masih terlihat lemah," jelas Dobby.

Hagrid mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Anak itu sudah bisa menggunakan kekauatannya?"

"Tentu belum,"

"Lalu apa maksud dari Elfmu itu?"

Hagrid menghela napasnya kasar.

"Bukan punyaku! Lagi pula. Seorang Elf akan selalu setia dengan Tuannya hingga kapanpun," jelas Hagrid.

Orang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekuatannya?"

"Bukankah Dobby sudah mengatakan jika ia menggunakannya secara tidak sengaja?" tanya Hagrid kembali.

"Sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Tetap saja namanya sihir," jawabnya lalu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Baiklah. Sihir yang lemah dan belum sempurna! Karna sihir itu selalu menuntunnya diamanapun ia berada. Dan aku terkejut saat sihir itu sendiri yang mengarahkannya untuk menolong pohon yang sudah mati," jelas Hagrid.

Orang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kita bisa tenang saat ini karna sihirnya masih lemah sehingga jejeknya tidak akan ditemukan para penghianat itu,"

Hagrid mengangguk setuju.

"Kita harus mengajarinya saat agar ia dapat mengendalikannya," tambahnya pelan.

Hagird menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak. Sampai ia menemukan jati dirinya yang asli," jawab Hagrid tenang.

Orang itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu," Desisnya tidak suka.

"Tentu aku bisa! Keselamatan nyawanya adalah tanggung jawabku yang diberikan langsung oleh James dan Lily. Severus," ujar Hagrid tenang.

Severus tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi selain memaki kesal.

"Apa yang sedang anda buat. Sir?" tanya Emeraldia sopan sambil melihat ramuan yang ada di dalam kuali besar di atas kompor.

" _Ageing Potion_. Membuat siapapun yang menjadi lebih tua dari usianya, kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Severus dingin.

'Deg'

Kedua matanya membola terkejut saat melihat sosok yang bertanya tadi. Ia tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya dan sekarang sosok itu ada dihadapannya.

Hagrid tertawa pelan saat melihat sosok itu mundur selangkah dengan menutup mulitnya horor.

"Kau membuatnya takut. Severus," ujar Hagrid.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang jika-"

"Hanya pemanjang rambut," bisik Hagrid pelan.

Severus mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya. Nama saya Emeraldia. Sir," ujarnya sopan sambil menunduk lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Severus tidak akan menyangkal jika aura bangsawan kerajaan yang dipancarkan sosok dihadapannya itu tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun. Namun sayangnya, bukan sosok gagah seperti seorang pangeran melainkan anggun seperti seorang Putri.

Severus kembali berpikir. Apakah karna perjodohan yang direncanakan Narcissa padanya?

Severus menggeleng pelan. Sebelum kejadian itu sosok dihadapannya selalu bertingkah layaknya seorang anak laki-laki umunya.

Dan Severus masih merasa bersalah karna ia tidak memberitahukan pada keluarga Malfoy dan membuat mereka terus bersedih.

Jika seorang _**Harry James Potter**_ masih hidup dan sekarang menyamar menjadi _**Emeraldia**_ seorang gadis hutan yang memiliki aura bangsawan dan terlihat anggun walaupun dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana.

"Kau tidak pernah melihat duniabluar Hagrid,"

Hagrid kembali tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak perlu ke dunia luar. Severus, Tuagasku menjaga sosok ini," ujarnya lembut sambil merangkul Emeraldia.

"Nama yang bagus," ujar Severus.

Emeraldia tersenyum ceria.

"Terima kasih. Sir,"

"Aku akan kembali. Sampai jumpa Hagrid dan kau Emerlad," pamit severus lalu meninggalkan gubuk itu.

Saat Severus mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Hagrid menuangkan ramuan itu dalam wadah tidak butuh waktu lama.

Emeraldia melihat kearah cermin yang ada di kamarnya.

Rambut panjang itu perlahan berubah menjadi pendek dan wajahnya menjadi seorang anak laki-laki pada umumnya walaupun masih terlihat manis.

Kedua matanya yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah perlahan berubah menjadi Emerald bercampur Zamrud indah.

"HAGRID!"

"HARRY!"

Panggilan itu terdengar secara bersamaan. Hagrid memutar kedua matanya kesal.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" perintah Hagrid tajam saat melihat 2 sosok dihadapannya.

"Oh. Harry, apakah ramuan itu telah hilang efeknya?" tanya Hagrid pelan.

Emeraldia a.k.a Harry memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Hagrid. Kenapa kau meminta ponakanku untuk menjadi seorang gadis?" tanya Sirius tajam.

"Itu demi keselamatannya," jawabnya tenang.

Sirius memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan langsung memeluk Harry erat. Harry ingin memberontak namun gagal.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan menjelma menjadi seorang gadis," sindir Sirius lalu tertawa keras.

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya 'Lagi' saat sirius membahasnya ulang.

"Bagus. Kau seperti seorang Putri bangsawan walaupun sebenarnya kau seorang-"

"Bagaimana Rusa panggang menu makan malam ini Harry?" tawar Hagrid sambil memotong ucapan Sirius.

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Ide bagus. Hagrid!" pekiknya senang dan langsung berlari ke arah kamar saat pelukan itu meregang.

Sirius berjalan kearah Hagrid.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat psikisnya buruk," jawab Hagrid tenang.

"Kau menyembunyikan identitasnya," lirih Sirius pelan.

"Kau siap jika Harry akan depresi atas kematian orang tuanya?" sindir Hagrid pelan.

Sirius berpiki sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Biarlah air itu mengalir dengan sendirinya,"

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

"Tetap di barisan anak-anak!" teriak seorang guru tegas.

Ada beberapa orang anak yang tidak mendengarkan dan justru bercanda hingga keluar barisan.

"Tetap dibarisanmu!" Perintah Flich tajam diikuti seekor kucing di sampingnya.

Hari semakin gelap menandakan malam akan tiba.

Blaise dan Theo sibuk mengerjai beberapa anak murid yang sedang berjalan. Bahkan Fred dan george ikut menjahili mereka.

Draco tidak mempedulikan tingkah konyol yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya.

Memilih terus berjalan hingga ia sadar telah kehilangan jejak rombongannya. Mengeluarkan kompas itu malas lalu melihat arah jalan yang akan ditempuh.

Bukannya bertemu dengan rombongannya. Justru ia memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Tanpa sadar kakinya terpleset dan Draco terjatuh ketepi jurang.

Draco memaki pelan karna gayanya bukanlah Malfoy-ish sekali, bisa-bisa ia dicoret dari daftar kerajaan Greyssia karna kecerobohannya sendiri.

Baru saja ia ingin berdiri, namun sakit yang menyerang di kepalanya ridak bisa ia tahan. pandangannya mulai buram dan Draco pun jatuh pingsan.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Pans yang mencari Draco cemas.

"Blaise. Kau melihat Draco?"

Blaise menggeleng pelan.

"Bukankah biasanya kau selalu mengikutinya layaknya seekor anak ayam," sindir Blaise.

Pans mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Ok Guys. Sebaiknya kita mencari, bukan bertengkar," saran Theo.

"Kau benar Mr. Nott atau Raja dan Ratu akan menghukum kita," balas Pans pelan.

Blaise dan Theo mengangguk mengerti dan langsung mencari Draco kesegala arah.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	3. Three

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry_ _ **)**_

_**Prev Chapter~**_

 _Draco menendang pintu itu dengan cepat, tidak peduli dengan tata krama yang telah di ajarkan selama ini oleh orang tuanya._

 _'Brak'_

 _Pintu dibuka dengan kesal oleh Hagrid._

 _"Sudah kubilang. Jika kau tidak bisa membuka pintu sendiri jangan menendang pintu Emeral-"_

 _Kedua mata Hagrid membulat saat melihat siapa yang datang ke gubuk tuanya di hutan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Draco membawa Emeraldia ke dalam kamar._

 _Napas Emeraldia memburu dan suhu tubuhnya mulai tinggi._

 _"Kau berteriak seakan ada pencuri yang masuk Hagrid. Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Emeraldia pada-" Severus memotong ucapannya dan menatap Draco dingin "-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Draco tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran yang diberikan kedua orang dihadapannya._

 _Yang ia inginkan hanya satu. Gadis itu sadar dari pingsannya._

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Draco menatap heran kearah Severus yang sedang menatapnya dingin seperti biasa.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Draco," tanya Severus 'Lagi'

"Aku tersasar," jawabnya tenang lalu duduk disamping kasur yang ditempati Emeraldia dengan angkuh.

Layaknya seorang pangeran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersasar dengan bodohnya? Aku rasa, bahkan seorang Malfoy tidak akan tersasar dengan konyolnya," sindir Severus.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan.

"Aku terjatuh kedasar jurang dan diselamat oleh gadis ini," jawab Draco tenang.

Severus mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Jika saja Narcissa mendengar anak semata wayangnya terluka. Aku yakin, ia dapat membuat seisi Kerajaan panik karnanya," jelas Severus pelan.

Draco mengangguk setuju.

"Kau harus beristirahat disini selama 1-2 hari hingga lukamu sembuh sempurna. Bukankah kau juga ingin menyelidiki sesuatu?" tawar Severus.

Hagrid menatap horor kearah Severus.

"Aku yakin. Jika kau bercanda Sev. Kau tidak mungkin menyuruh Seorang Malfoy untuk tinggal di si-"

"Aku terima," potong draco cepat tidak mempedulikan delikan tajam yang diberikan Hagrid padanya.

Draco memang pernah mempunyai niat untuk menyelidiki. Kenapa hutan ini terlihat seram dan siapapun yang masuk kedalam hutan ini akan sulit keluar?

"Lebih baik kalian pulang! Aku yakin jika Narcissa dan Lucius menunggu di rumah," perintah Hagrid cepat.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku!" balas Dtaco tajam.

"Atas dasar apa, Aku tidak bisa memerintahmu? Lagi pula Aku hanya menerima perintah Rajaku. James Potter," ujar Hagrid tenang.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, jika ia melakukan hal yang bodoh di sini," ujar Severus.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Sev," balas Draco tidak terima.

Hagrid menghela napasnya pelan.

"Syarat dariku. Tidak ada penyebutan nama keluargamu di sini. Malfoy," ujar Hagrid lalu kembali berkonsenterasi membuat ramuan.

Draco mengangguk setuju.

Severus memijat keningnya yang mendadak sakit.

"Bukan hanya nama Malfoy. Semua yang berhubungan dengan dirimu, tidak boleh kau sebutkan Draco. Kau tidak ingin misimu hancur begitu saja bukan?" tanya Severus lalu mengambil ramuan untuk diberikan pada Emeraldia.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

Tatapannya kini tertuju pada sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur denan napas tidak beraturan dan suhu tubuh yang tinggi.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" lirih Draco pelan.

Severus mengangkat satu alisnya jeran lalu kembali membawa baskom kecil itu ke dalam kamar dan menaruhnya diatas meja kecil di samping kasur Emeraldia.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Severus.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

Severus menatap Draco sebentar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanyavkau akan mencemaskan orang yang baru saja kau kenal?" tanya Severus heran.

Dtaco menggeleng pelan.

"Akupun tidak tau Sev. Mungkin, karna gadis ini telah menyelamatkan nyawaku?" tebak Draco asal.

Severus tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya. Jika saja gadis ini telat menemukanmu, bisa saja kau mati dimakan binatang buas," balas Severus lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

Dari kejauhan, Hagrid berharap jika ramuan yang dibuat dan diminum Harry akan bertahan lama seperti biasanya. Karna jika Harry saja keadannya seperti ini. Pasti ia mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pewaris Malfoy satu-satunya itu.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan padanya," ujar Severus dengan tenang.

Hagrid mengaduk ramuan yang ada di kuali itu dengan tenang seakan tidak menyadari keberadaan Severus di sana.

"Aku harap. Kau bisa mengizinkan Draco tinggal untuk beberapa hari di sini,"

Severus mengambil beberapa tumbuhan yang akan di bersihkan lalu dikupas dan dipotong.

"Lagi pula. Ingatannya akan muncul secara bergantian dan itu bagus bukan? Inti sihirnya akan terbuka dan sihirnya akan sempurna. Maka dari itu sihirnya akan membawanya pada inti sihir kerajaan Emeraldia" jelas Severus.

Hagrid mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat pengaduk itu dengan kuat seakan mematahkan tongkat itu menjadi 2 bagian.

"Perlu kuingatkan satu hal Severus. Jika Harry mengingat masa lalunya kembali seperti saat ini, Luka yang ada dikepalanya akan kembali terbuka! Dan kau tau? Ia bisa tidak sadarkan diri selama berbulan-bulan. Aku yakin, jika ia tidak menginkan hal ini terjadi pada calon menantunya," balas Hagrid dengan tenang.

Severus mengangguk. Narcissa selalu overprotektif dengan anaknya termasuk pada Harry.

"Kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit Severu," ujar Hagrid pelan.

Severus hanya diam sambil memasukkan potongan tumbuhan itu kedalam kuali.

"Aku akan kembali ke kerajaan Greyssia dan memberitahu Narcissa untuk tidak mencemaskan Draco," ujar Severus lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Mengambil mantelnya yang di gantung dan meninggalkan gubuk tua itu.

Hagrid hanya dapat menghela napasnya kembali lalu menuangkan ramuan itu pada sebuah botol dan menyimpannya pada lemari ramuan simpanannya.

"Lagi-lagi aku harus mengurus 2 bocah,"

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Blaise menatap kearah Pans dengan lelah. Entah sudah berapa kali Pans memerintahnya untuk mencari Draco kedalam hutan lebih dalam lagi.

Namun semua itu hanya sia-sia karna ia kembali lagi keluar, seakan-akan berjalan memutar. Dan tidak pernah bisa memasuki hutan lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Guru itu meminta kita untuk berkemah di sini," ujar Pans dengan malas.

Bukankah Draco sendiri ingin meneliti hutan ini juga?" gumam Theo pelan.

Pans menatap bingung.

"Draco pernah mengatakan padaku jika ada yang aneh dengan hutan ini karna setiap orang yang masuk kedalam hutan ini lebih dalam. Mereka tidak lernah kembali lagi," Jelas Theo kembali.

"Apakah hutan ini angker?" tanya Pans horor.

"Apa kau masih suka dengan cerita seperti itu?" tanya Blaise menyeringai tipis.

"Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga bukan?" tanya Pans membela diri menutupi ketakutannya.

"Asal kau tau Mrs. Parkinson, jika Hantu tidak dapat menyentuh manusia," jawab Blaise tenang.

"Kau bohong," desis Pans dengan kesal.

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Tanyakan saja pada hantu Myrtle di Toilet lantai 1 bersampingan dengan kelas 1," jawab Blaise dengan tenang.

Pans menatap Blaise dengan kagum.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Pans.

"Tidak. Karna aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita kematiannya yang tragis sekaligus membosankan itu," jawab Blaise.

Pans memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Tentu saja Blaise tidak akan mendengarkan kisah kematian sekrang hantu Myrtle yang terkenal tragis sekaligus membosankan itu. Pelajaran sejarah ia selalu tertidur di kelas.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur dan mendengarkan laporan dari pengawal yang diperintahkan Raja Lucius untuk mencari Draco," ujar Theo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar dibelakangnya.

"Kau benar. Hoam... Aku sangat mengantuk, Setelah semalam aku mencari keberadaan Draco," ujar Blaise menimpali.

Pans hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi untuk mencegah Blaise dan Theo tertidur. Mereka berdua memang harus tertidur hari ini.

Angin berhembus lembut membawa ketiga orang itu kealam bawah sadar yang indah setelah pencariannya yang melelahkan.

Inilah hutan Emeraldia. Banyak rahasia yang terdapat di dalam hutan itu, sebuah rahasia misterius yang tersembunyi rapih di dalamnya.

Hanya penduduk asli Emeraldia yang mengerti tentang hutan itu.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

_**~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	4. Four

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

 _ **Prev Chapter~**_

 _Tentu saja Blaise tidak akan mendengarkan kisah kematian sekrang hantu Myrtle yang terkenal tragis sekaligus membosankan itu. Pelajaran sejarah ia selalu tertidur di kelas._

 _"Sebaiknya kita tidur dan mendengarkan laporan dari pengawal yang diperintahkan Raja Lucius untuk mencari Draco," ujar Theo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar dibelakangnya._

 _"Kau benar. Hoam... Aku sangat mengantuk, Setelah semalam aku mencari keberadaan Draco," ujar Blaise menimpali._

 _Pans hanya mengangguk dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi untuk mencegah Blaise dan Theo tertidur. Mereka berdua memang harus tertidur hari ini._

 _Angin berhembus lembut membawa ketiga orang itu kealam bawah sadar yang indah setelah pencariannya yang melelahkan._

 _Inilah hutan Emeraldia. Banyak rahasia yang terdapat di dalam hutan itu, sebuah rahasia misterius yang tersembunyi rapih di dalamnya._

 _Hanya penduduk asli Emeraldia yang mengerti tentang hutan itu._

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Narcissa tersenyum lega saat memdengar laporan yang diberikan pada Severus padanya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tau keberadaan Draco. Severus?" tanya Narcissa heran.

Lucius meminum tehnya dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan laporan yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya Cissa," balas Severus dingin.

Narcissa mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu?" tanya Lucius angkat bicara yang sejak tadi ia hanya jadi pengamat dan pendengar saja.

"Ia akan melakukan sebuah penelitian tentang hutan itu. Karna terdapat beberapa keluhan dari penduduk setempat jika hutan itu berbahaya sekaligus aneh," jelas Severus.

Lucius mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih Sev. Aku sangat bersyukur karna Draco baik-baik saja disana," ujar Narcissa lega.

Severus mengangguk dan sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami Draco malam itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana Sev?" tanya Lucius.

"Keruanganku. Ada ramuan yang ingin aku buat di sana," jawab Severus.

Lucius mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku akan meminta para pengawal agar tidak ada yang menganggumu jika tidak dalam keadaan terdesak," ujar Lucius.

Severus mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah tenang Cissa?" tanya Lucius.

"Belum sepenuhnya tenang, jika aku belum melihat Draco secara langsung," jawab Narcissa.

Lucius hanya dapat menghela napasnya pelan sambil menunggu kedatangan anaknya pulang.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Draco menatap keluar jendela dengan malas. Ia masih bingung dengan rahasia yang ada di hutan ini. Banyak penduduk di sana yang mengatakan jika harua menjauhi hutan itu.

Padahal selama 2 hari ia tinggal di sini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya hewan buas ataupun adanya bahaya yang mengancam disekitar mereka.

Bukankah sangat aneh?

Memang menurutnya yang aneh adalah ia tidak menemukan adanya jalan keluar di sana, Draco kembali berpikir. Mungkin Severus tau di mana jalan keluarnya.

Namun, jika ia keluar saat ini. Mungkin saja ia gagal meneliti keadaan yang ada di hutan ini. Dan seorang Malfoy tidak sekalipun mengenal kata gagal.

Terlalu banyak pikiran yang ada diotaknya. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan olehnya untuk anak usia 15 tahun, bisa-bisa ia akan memiliki banyak keriputan di usia dini.

"Apa Emeraldia sudah sadar?" tanya Hagrid sambil membawa tanaman herbal lagi.

"Belum," jawab Draco lalu menatap sosok gadia yang ada sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"Suhu tubuhnya juga belum turun. Butuh waktu lama untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya," ujar Hagrid lalu kembali mengompres Emeraldia.

"Kenapa tidak dibawa kedokter saja?" tanya draco heran.

Hagrid tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak. Aku lebih memilih merawat ia seorang diri," jawab Hagrid tenang.

Draco menatap Hagrid dengan heran.

"Bukankah Dokter lebih tau dan mengerti soal penyakit?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Hagrid menggeleng pelan.

"Selama aku dapat merawat dan melakukannya seorang diri. Kenapa tidak kulakukan sendiri?" tanya Hagrid kembali lalu membawa beberapa tumbuhan yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Selama ada yang lebih mengerti, bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Draco.

Hagrid menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap kearah Draco.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk orang yang kau sayang?" tanya Hagrid.

"Tentu saja aku akan melindunginya!" Jawab Draco tegas sambil menyentuh dadanya.

Hagrid mengangguk.

"Seperti itulah rasanya. Memang lebih bagus, jika kita menyerahkan keorang yang lebih mengerti, pengalaman dan handal. Namun, jika kita masih melakukannya seorang diri, merawatnya seorang diri rasa sayang tulus yang kita berikan akan lebih terasa padanya. Draco," jelas Hagrid lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Draco tertegun sebentar.

Ia tidak menyangka jika ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bukankah sama saja dirawat sendiri maupun orang lain?

Bukankah intinya kita telah melakukan yang terbaik dan sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga orang yang kita sayang?

Bukannya mendapat sebuah jawaban. pikiran Draco justru bercabang kemanapun.

"HAGRID!" Panggil seseorang dari luar gubuk dengan ceria. Membuka pintu itu dengan keras lalu masuk kedalam gubuk dengan riang.

"Kau menghancurkan pintu itu. Sirius," ujar Hagrid kesal.

Sirius tertawa pelan.

"Dimana Ha-"

"Emeraldia ada di kamar. Dan ia sedang ada seorang _**Teman**_ nya," ujar Hagrid sambil menekan kata 'Teman' dikalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hagrid? Jika itu temannya, pastilan seekor binatang bukan? Apakah teman ular barunya? Atau beruang? Dia tidak mungkin berteman dengan seorang ma-" Sirius menatap kearah Draco dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tajam "MALFOY." jerit Sirius cepat.

Hagrid meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan Emeraldia yang masih tidak sadarkan diri di sana. Bagimanapun juga ia tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran konyol antara Sirius dan pewaris tunggal Malfoy.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Draco dingin.

Sirius menatap ke arah Draco dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desisnya tajam.

"Merawatnya. Kau tidak lihat?" Tanya Draco.

"Untuk apa seorang pewaris tunggal Malfoy harus repot-repot merawat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya?" tanya Sirius tajam.

Draco terdiam sebentar. Benar yang dikatakan Sirius, Emeraldia bukanlah sosok yang penting baginya. Terlebih dia baru saja mengenal gadis itu dan belum mengenal lebih dalam.

"Karna dia telah menyelamatkanku?" jawab Draco ragu.

Sirius menyerit heran. Walaupun bukan itu jawaban yang ia tunggu, seperti halnya...

 _Harry selalu mengatakan padaku untuk membantu siapapun itu_

Sirius menggeleng pelan, karna sifat itu bukanlah tipikal Draco sendiri. Bahkan Lucius pun jika akan membantu tidak secara langsung melainkan melalui perantara.

"Kau yakin dengan jawabanmu?" tanya Sirius sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Jika saja Hagrid dan Severus tidak memberikan sebuah ide gila dengan menyembunyikan Harry di hutan demi mindunginya dan tidak memberitahu orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya.

Mungkin saja, Sirius akan berteriak jika Emeraldia adalah Harry James Potter yang dicatat dalam sejarah ia telah meninggal tanpa jejak karna diterkam hewan buas ataupun hanyut di sungai.

"Aku dengar. Ada rumor yang tersebar dari hutan ini, apakah itu niat awalmu?" tanya Sirius penuh selidik.

Draco hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Sirius padanya. Dan membuat Sirius yakin jika Draco datang karna mendengar rumor itu dan memastikannya sendiri.

Draco kembali menatap gadis yang sedang terbaring dengan tenangnya di atas kasur tanpa adanya gangguan sama sekali.

Tidak mau berpikir panjang. Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaannya setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di hutan ini.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

_**~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	5. Five

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

 _ **Prev Chapter~**_

 _Jika saja Hagrid dan Severus tidak memberikan sebuah ide gila dengan menyembunyikan Harry di hutan demi mindunginya dan tidak memberitahu orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya._

 _Mungkin saja, Sirius akan berteriak jika Emeraldia adalah Harry James Potter yang dicatat dalam sejarah ia telah meninggal tanpa jejak karna diterkam hewan buas ataupun hanyut di sungai._

 _"Aku dengar. Ada rumor yang tersebar dari hutan ini, apakah itu niat awalmu?" tanya Sirius penuh selidik._

 _Draco hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Sirius padanya. Dan membuat Sirius yakin jika Draco datang karna mendengar rumor itu dan memastikannya sendiri._

 _Draco kembali menatap gadis yang sedang terbaring dengan tenangnya di atas kasur tanpa adanya gangguan sama sekali._

 _Tidak mau berpikir panjang. Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerajaannya setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di hutan ini._

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Emeraldia menatap ke arah Draco dengan tatapan heran.

"Dimana Hagrid? Aku kira dia yang menjagaku di sini," ujarnya bingung.

"Hagrid sedang mencari tanaman untuk ramuan barunya bersama Severus," jawab Draco dengan tenang.

Emeraldia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau ingin kembali bukan? Aku akan membawamu keperbatasan hutan," ujar Emeraldia kembali.

Draco terdiam sebentar.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untukku tinggal lebih lama di sini dan melihat sekitar. Kau mau menemaniku?" ajaknya.

Emeraldia kini terdiam sambil melihat pergeran mata Draco curiga.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan sekitar. Dan tidak berniat menghancurkan hutan ini," balas Draco seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Emeraldia mengangguk. Lalu melihat langit dari dalam jendela.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa membawamu melihat sekitar sambil berburu," ujar Emeraldia.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Dobby," panggil Emeraldia.

"Mrs. Eraldia memanggil Dobby?"

Draco menatap kearah Dobby dengan tatapan terkejut, ia tidak menyangka jika Elf kepercayaan keluarga Potter ada bersama dengan Hagrid.

Ia mengira jika Elf itu telah meninggal bersamaan dengan hilangnya kerajaan Emeraldia yang sampai sekarang saja tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya.

"Draco," panggil Emeraldia cemas saat melihat Draco yang sejak tadi melamun tanpa merespon panggilannya.

"Maafkan aku. Terlalu banyak hal yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini," jawab Draco.

Emeraldia tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo! Draco. Dobby juga akan ikut dengan kita," ajak Emeraldia sambil menarik tangan Draco lalu membawanya keluar dari gubuk tua itu.

Berjalan seiringan sambil melihat keseliling untuk mencari hal yang menarik.

Tatapan Emeraldia selalu waspada untuk melihat mangsa yang diburunya, sedangkan Draco menatap keselilingnya dengan tatapan meneliti untuk mencari tau apa yang membuat para warga resah.

"Eraldia. Boleh aku panggil seperti itu?" tanya Draco pelan.

Emeraldi mengangguk dengan senyuman manis menghias wajahnya. Namun, yang ia lihat bukanlah senyuman Emeraldia melainkan, senyuman Harry yang selalu ia tunjukkan hanya untuknya.

Draco menggeleng pelan, untuk mengusir bayangan Harry dibenaknya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin diganggu bayangan itu, melainkan ia selalu merasa bersalah setiap Harry muncul dibenaknya.

"Tentu. Draco," jawab Emeraldia lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

Draco kembali melihat keselilingnya dengan seksama.

"Eraldia. Kenapa kau bisa tinggal di hutan ini?"

Emeraldia menyentuh pohon besar disampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tau. Karna sejak kecil, aku sudah tinggal di hutan ini. Lagi pula, dengan aku tinggal di hutan ini, seakan-akan hutan ini lebih hidup dari hutan manapun dan selalu menjagaku," jelas Emeraldia.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pernah mendengar jika ada rumor yang mengatakan hutan ini suram dan sangat aneh," ujar Draco.

Emeraldia mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada sihir yang menyelimuti hutan ini Draco. Itulah yang dikatakan Hagrid padaku, beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku berumur 10 tahun ada beberapa orang yang berusaha untuk menebang pohon di hutan ini," jelas Emeraldia.

Draco kali ini yang mengangguk. Dugaannya selama ini benar, hutan ini memiliki sihir di dalamnya untuk melindunginya.

"Itulah kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa masuk ke hutan ini lebih dalam?" tanya Draco.

Emeraldia mengangguk.

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa masuk lebih dalam?"

"Karna aku yang membawamu Draco. Untuk menyelamatkanmu," jawab Emeraldia tenang.

Draco tertegun saat melihat rambu hitam itu terpantul cahaya sehingga membuat rambut itu lebih berkilau dibandingkan sebuah permata.

Draco baru sadar, jika Emeraldia memiliki nama yang berbeda dengan warna kedua matanya.

Kedua mata Emeraldia berwarna biru laut dan langit yang terlihat indah. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat warna mata seperti itu.

Dan aura yang dipancarkan Emeraldia bukanlah aura gadis biasa, melainkan seorang bangswan kerajaan. Draco sempat mengira awalnya jika Emeraldia adalah seorang putri yang hilang di hutan.

Namun, ia kembali berpikir kerajaan saat ini hanyalah kerajaannya yang masih bertahan.

Lalu, siapakah Emeraldia itu?

Draco tidak merasakan sihir yang ada di dalam tubuh Emeraldia sedikitpun, atau dugaannya selama ini salah?

Jika Emeraldia hanyalah gadis biasa dan bukanlah seorang putri yang selama ini ia pikirkan?

"Eraldia. Apakah kau mengenal orang tuamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sejak kemarin," tanya Draco pelan.

'Deg'

Emeraldia mematung seketika, menghentikan jalannya lalu menatap ke arah Draco dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mereka telah tiada. Draco," ujarnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Draco tersentak kecil.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Draco.

"Tidak masalah Draco. Lihat! Aku melihat rusa disana," seru Emeraldia sambil menarik tangan Draco kembali.

Draco melihat genggaman tangan Emeraldia itu dengan khawatir. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini sehingga ada beberapa bekas luka dikedua tangannya.

Tidak jauh dari Rusa itu berdiri. Emeraldia dan Draco bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Emeraldia menyiapkan anak panahnya dan siap untuk memanah Rusa itu.

'Set'

Tepat sasaran.

"Dobby. Bawa rusa ini pulang!" perintah Emeraldia.

Dobby mengangguk mengerti lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan rusa hasil buruan Emeraldia.

"Ayo! Draco. Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang menakjubkan," ajak Emeraldia lalu membawa Draco masuk kedalam hutan yang lebih dalam lagi.

Berjalan melewati pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi sekaligus lebat oleh dedaunan.

"Emeraldia ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau tahu jika namamu memiliki kesamaan pada kerajaan Emeraldia?" tanya Draco.

Emeraldia tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tua. Dan disana dijelaskan jika kerajaan Emraldia memiliki simbol alam. Apakah aku benar? Draco,"

Draco mengangguk.

"Mungkin Hagrid memberi namaku Emeraldia karna menemukanku di hutan," jawab Emeraldia asal lalu tertawa pelan.

Suara air mulai terdengar dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dan tak lama, terlihat sebuah air terjun tinggi dengan air yang mengalir dibawahnya.

"Waw. Woderfull," puji Draco pelan.

Emeraldia tertawa pelan.

"Inilah harta karun Hutan ini Draco," ujar Emeraldia lalu melihat katas air yang mengalir.

"Eraldia. Maaf menanyakan ini padamu, apakah kau pernah bermimpi untuk menjelajahi dunia?" tanya Draco.

Emeraldia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Draco. Entah kenapa, aku sudah nyaman di hutan ini, dan aku memiliki firasat buruk untuk melihat dunia luar," jawab Emeraldia tenang.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya aku akan memintamu untuk membawaku keluar dari hutan ini besok Eraldia. Aku tidak ingin orang tuaku cemas karna tidak dapat menemukanku dimanapun," ujar Draco.

'Deg'

Ada perasaan sedih yang menyelusup hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Draco. Draco pergi itu tandanya ia tidak dapat melihat pria berambut pirang platina itu lagi.

Emeraldia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Draco adalah orang yang baru saja ia temui, namun ia merasakan seakan-akan sudah lama mengenal Draco dan ia nyaman berada di samping pemuda itu.

Mengusir pemikiran egoisnya untuk membiarkan Draco selalu bersamanya. Lalu menatap kearah Draco.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawaku besok keperbatasan," ujar Emeraldia sambil tersenyum getir.

Draco melihat kearah Emeraldia dengan heran. Pasalnya ia melihat raut sedih di wajah gadis itu.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Pans mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Carilah yang benar! Theo," perintah Pans tajam.

Theo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Come on! Pans. Kita sudah mencarinya sejak kemarin dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Draco di hutan ini," ujar Theo lelah.

"Pasti ada Theo. Dan Blaise! Bisakah kau serius mencari dan bukan tertidur?" tanya Pans kesal.

Balise menguap sebentar lalu menatap Pans tajam.

"Kita mencari tanpa henti Pans. Wajar aku lelah," ujar Blaise membela diri.

Pans mengerti. Mereka sudah berhari-hari mencari Draco dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Draco di sana.

"Raja dan Ratu pasti akan kecewa karna, kita tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Draco," ujar Pans pelan.

Theo menghela napasnya pelan.

"Mungkin saja. Draco sudah dimakan binatang buas?" tanya Blaise asal.

'Bugh'

Pans memukul kepala Blaise dengan kuat sehingga membuat korba mengusap kepala itu dengan kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan dengan pemikiran konyolmu itu!" pekik Pans tidak terima.

Blaise mengangguk tanda mengalah. Pans kembali berpikir, Draco tidak mungkin dimakan hewan buas di sana. Tidak sekalipun dalam mimpinya.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Padahal hari sudah semakin larut dan semua makhluk hiduppun pasti sudah tertidur.

Emeraldia terbangun dilarut malam.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan minum.

Setelah menyelesaikan keinginannya ia berniat kembali ke kamar.

Pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Draco yang tengah tertidur diatas kursi panjang di ruang depan.

Kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut saat melihat Draco yang meringkuk kedinginan di sana. Menyelimuti tubuh itu perlahan.

Tatapan Emeraldia tertuju pada kerutan kening Draco. ia tahu jika Draco sedang mendapatkan mimpi buruk saat ini.

Tanpa sadar, Emeraldia mencium kening Draco lembut hingga kerutan itu hilang. Tersenyum tipis lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Dalam tidur Draco. Ia tersenyum senang karna mimpi buruk dengan Harry yang terbunuh di depan matanya menghilang perlahan.

Ia merasakan sebuah ciuman hangat ditengah dinginnya malam di keningnya.

Dan saat itulah Harry dalam mimpinya berkata...

 _Aku akan selalu di sisimu Dray._

Draco kembali mendapatkan mimpi yang indah.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

_**~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	6. six

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

 _ **Prev Chapter~**_

 _Kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut saat melihat Draco yang meringkuk kedinginan di sana. Menyelimuti tubuh itu perlahan._

 _Tatapan Emeraldia tertuju pada kerutan kening Draco. ia tahu jika Draco sedang mendapatkan mimpi buruk saat ini._

 _Tanpa sadar, Emeraldia mencium kening Draco lembut hingga kerutan itu hilang. Tersenyum tipis lalu kembali ke kamarnya._

 _Dalam tidur Draco. Ia tersenyum senang karna mimpi buruk dengan Harry yang terbunuh di depan matanya menghilang perlahan._

 _Ia merasakan sebuah ciuman hangat ditengah dinginnya malam di keningnya._

 _Dan saat itulah Harry dalam mimpinya berkata..._

 _ **Aku akan selalu di sisimu Dray.**_

 _Draco kembali mendapatkan mimpi yang indah._

_**The Next Chapter~**_

Draco menatap Emeraldia penuh terima kasih. Ia belum pernah menemukan sosok gadis seperti Emeraldia yang membantu siapapun saat sedang kesusahan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Pohon besar inilah perbatasannya Draco," ujar Emeraldia.

Draco mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih. Eraldia, kau telah membantuku," ujar Draco.

Emeraldia tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang dapat membantumu," balas Emeraldia tulus.

Draco tersenyum tipis lalu meninggalkan tempat itu untuk keluar dari hutan pedalaman itu. Tanpa ia sadari, setelah ia melewati pohon besar sebagai perbatasan itu.

Ia tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam hutan lebih dalam lagi tanpa bantuan orang yang mengerti sihir yang berhubungan dengan hutan itu sendiri.

"Semoga kita dapat bertemu kembali," lirih Emeraldia sambil tersenyum tulus lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke arah gubuk tua.

Disepanjang perjalanannya, seperti biasa Emeraldia akan bersenandung riang sambil melihat pepohonan yang ada disekitarnya.

Ia memang tau jika kerajaan Emeraldia memiliki inti sihir pada alam.

Tapi ia tidak tau kenapa Hagrid menamainya dengan panggilan Emeraldia.

Bahkan ia tidak diberitahu lerihal orang tua ataupun keluarganya. Apa benar jika Hagrid tidak tau siapa orang tuanya?

Pertanyaan tanpa sebuah jawaban adalah hal yang menyebalkan untuknya. Karna ia akan memiliki pikiran yang bercabang di otaknya.

Emeraldia menghela napasnya pelan.

Jikapun ia membutuhkan informasi lagi. Ia dapat membaca buku yang ada di gubuk Hagrid.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Pans menatap ke arah Draco dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Drackie!" Serunya semangat dan langsung bergelayut manja dilengannya.

Theo dan Blaise akhirnya dapat bernapas lega saat melihat keadaan Draco yang baik-baik saja tanpa adanya luka sedikitpun.

"Aku senang kita dapat menemukanmu Draco. Kau harus tau betapa sengsaranya kami bersama nenek bawel ini," ujar Theo kesal.

Pans memberitakan tatapan mautnya pada Theo.

"Aku lelah. Sebaiknya kita langsung pulang," ujar Draco dingin dan mendahului mereka setelah Pans melepaskan gelayutan dilengannya.

"Drackie. Tunggu aku!" ujar Pans manja.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Pans," balas Draco tajam.

"Ayolah. Itu panggilan yang manis,"

Theo dan Blaise hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Draco tidak dapat menyangkal hatinya. Jika ia mendapatkan hatinya kembali kosong setelah berpamitan sekaligus berpisah dengan gadis hutan itu.

Bukankah selama ini. Hatinya selalu memilih Harry?

Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia dapat berpaling hati?

Draco menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mungkin berpaling hati dengan mudah. Pasti itu karna ia kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya sehingga ia merasa kosong saat ini.

Pans menatap Draco heran.

"Ada apa denganmu? Draco," tanya Pans heran.

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya heran lalu menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya tenang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Pans curiga.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Draco kembali.

Pans menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku percaya Draco," jawab Pans senang.

Draco tidak mempedulikan Pans yang masih memasang wajah semangat.

Blaise dan Theo sempat heran dengan gadis itu, bagaimana bisa gadis itu memilikie energi yang lebih?

Bukankah selama beberapa hari ini mereka tidak pulang karna mencari pewaris tunggal Mafoy itu?

Blaise dan Theo teringat satu hal. Jika Pans hanya mencari Draco sekedarnya lalu menyuruh Theo dan Blaise mencari mati-matian.

Pantas saja gadis itu masih memiliki energi.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Emeraldia menatap kesekitarnya dengan serius. Ia kembali memfokuskan satu arah untuk membidik satu titik yang ada di hadapannya.

Meluncurkan anak panahnya itu lagi. Anak panah itu melesat dengan cepat seakan melintas membelah angin yang sedang bertiup.

'Set'

Tepat disasaran.

Emeraldia tersenyum simpul saat melihat sasarannya tepat tanpa meleset sedikitpun. Setelah ini ia dapat meminta Hagrid untuk mengajarkan bermain pedang.

Entah Hagrid akan mengabulkannya atau tidak. Jika saja Emeraldia boleh memilih melakukan suatu hal. Ia lebih suka melakukan fisik bertarung dibandingkan membuat ramuan dengan Severus.

Walaupun fisiknya yang saat ini terlihat adalah seorang gadis, namun jiwanya tetaplah seorang lelaki tangguh. Dan ia tidak ingin mencoreng harga diri lelakinya.

Dobby memandang tuannya dengan takjub. Ia tidak akan meragukan kemampuan tuannya.

Sayangnya, sihir yang dimiliki tuannya masih belum terbuka. Lebih tepatnya, tuannya tidak pernah sadar jika ia memiliki sebuah sihir yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Mrs. Emeraldia ingin pulang?" tawar Dobby sopan.

Emeraldia menghentikan bidikannya lalu menatap Dobby sambil berpikir sejenak. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Dobby. Aku ingin menyelesaikan latihanku hingga matahari terbenam. Aku harus mengasah kemampuanku lagi," ujar Emeraldia sambil tersenyum.

Tatapannya kembali terarah pada sasaran dihadapannya.

Dobby tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika Harry akan tumbuh dengan kepribadian mandiri seperti saat ini.

Harry yang ia kenal dulu. Adalah, Harry yang manja dan masih selalu bersikap jahil pada siapapun ataupun binatang.

Namun, Saat kejadian itu terjadi. Harry berubah menjadi sosok yang tangguh dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Dobby bersyukur dan berterima kasih dengan Hagrid dan Severus.

Bagaimanapun juga mereka yang telah mengajari tuannya berbagai kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka. Walaupun harus menyembunyikan Harry dari identitas aslinya.

Emeraldia menatap Dobby yang masih terdiam.

"Dobby," panggil Emeraldia kembali.

Dobby mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu menatap ke arah Emeraldia.

"Mrs. Eraldia memanggil Dobby?"

"Ayo. Kita pulang," ajak Emeraldia dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

Dobby mengangguk lalu berjalan seiringan dengan Emeraldia menuju gubuk tua tempat mereka tinggal.

Emeraldia melihat keselilingnya dengan heran. Hutan ini perlahan auranya mulai berubah, perasaan Emeraldia buruk.

Dengan cepat, Emeraldia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa tidak mempedulikan akar pohon besar yang dapat membuatnya terjatuh.

"Mrs. Eraldia?" panggil Dobby terkejut saat melihat Emeraldia berlari seperti itu.

Tatapan Emeraldia terus menyelusuri hutan hingga ia sampai dengan gubuk tua itu.

'Brak'

"Hagrid!" panggil Emeraldia cemas.

Hening.

Ini tidak baik. Pikirannya seakan memberitahu ada yang salah dengan aura hutan itu, bahkan ia memiliki firasat buruk.

'Brak'

Pintu kamar dibuka Emeraldia dengan kasar.

"Hagrid?" Lirih Emeraldia.

Hagrid tidak sadarkan diri diatas kasur dengan keadaan yang lemah.

Sirius duduk di samping Emeraldia sambil menutup perban yang ada di lengannya.

"Kau sudah kembali Harry?" lirih Sirius pelan.

Emeraldia menatap Sirius meminta jawaban.

"Kami terluka dihutan, dan kau tidak perlu cemas. Ia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sirius lembut.

Emeraldia menggeleng dan langsung berlari kearah sisi kasur Hagrid.

"Apakah binatang buas menyakitinya? Siapa yang menyakitinya? Katakan padaku! Apa Leon? Atau Snarkey? mungkin saja Bearly?" tanya Emeraldia menyebutkan seluruh nama temannya.

Sirius menatap Emeraldia dengan tatapan takjub.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki teman hewan buas sebanyak itu. Eraldia, atau Harry?" tanya Sirius tajam.

Emeraldia membuang wajahnya kesal saat sadar ia menyebutkan nama teman hewan buasnya. Padahal Sirius telah melarangnya untuk tidak mendekati hewan buas.

Sirius tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah Emeraldia.

"Kau cocok menjadi seorang Putri," gurau Sirius.

Emeraldia menatap tajam kearah Sirius.

"Perlu kuingatkan sirius. Aku laki-laki tulen," balasnya kesal.

Sirius tertawa pelan tidak mempedulikan balasan itu.

Bagaimanapun juga Emeraldia membuat saraf tegangnya mengendur seketika. Bagimanapun juga ia merasa tenang saat ini, setidaknya 1 musuh telah dikalahkan tanpa sepengetahuan sosok dihadapannya.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

_**~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	7. Seven

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

 _ **Prev Chapter~**_

 _Sirius duduk di samping Emeraldia sambil menutup perban yang ada di lengannya._

 _"Kau sudah kembali Harry?" lirih Sirius pelan._

 _Emeraldia menatap Sirius meminta jawaban._

 _"Kami terluka dihutan, dan kau tidak perlu cemas. Ia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sirius lembut._

 _Emeraldia menggeleng dan langsung berlari kearah sisi kasur Hagrid._

 _"Apakah binatang buas menyakitinya? Siapa yang menyakitinya? Katakan padaku! Apa Leon? Atau Snarkey? mungkin saja Bearly?" tanya Emeraldia menyebutkan seluruh nama temannya._

 _Sirius menatap Emeraldia dengan tatapan takjub._

 _"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki teman hewan buas sebanyak itu. Eraldia, atau Harry?" tanya Sirius tajam._

 _Emeraldia membuang wajahnya kesal saat sadar ia menyebutkan nama teman hewan buasnya. Padahal Sirius telah melarangnya untuk tidak mendekati hewan buas._

 _Sirius tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah Emeraldia._

 _"Kau cocok menjadi seorang Putri," gurau Sirius._

 _Emeraldia menatap tajam kearah Sirius._

 _"Perlu kuingatkan sirius. Aku laki-laki tulen," balasnya kesal._

 _Sirius tertawa pelan tidak mempedulikan balasan itu._

 _Bagaimanapun juga Emeraldia membuat saraf tegangnya mengendur seketika. Bagimanapun juga ia merasa tenang saat ini, setidaknya 1 musuh telah dikalahkan tanpa sepengetahuan sosok dihadapannya._

_**The Next Chapter~**_

Narcissa memeluk tubuh Draco dengan erat seakan ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anaknya selama ini. Draco yang dipeluk oleh Narcissa meronta pelan karna hampir kehabisan napas.

"Draco bisa mati jika kau terus memeluknya. Cissa," ujar Lucius dingin.

Narcissa melepaskan pelukan itu dengan enggan. Sambil mengatakan 'Maaf'

"Maafkan aku. Dad. Mom," lirih Draco pelan karna telah membuat mereka cemas.

Lucius mengangguk.

"Kami mengerti. Kau tersesat sekaligus mencari tau tentang hutan itu bukan?" tebak Lucius.

Draco mengangguk.

"Seperti dugaanku. Dad, Hutan itu terlindungi oleh sihir. Sehingga sulit orang-orang akan masuk kedalam hutan lebih dalam," jelas Draco.

Narcissa menatap tajam ke arah Lucius.

"Jangan bertanya hal yang aneh lagi! Lucius. Biarkan Draco beristirahat hari ini," ujar Narcissa lalu membawa Draco kedalam kamar.

Lucius menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tidak dapat menghalangi perbuatan istrinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Draco tentang hutan itu.

"Mom. Apakah Hagrid memiliki seorang anak perempuan?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

Narcissa tertawa pelan.

"Hagrid belum menikah. Son," ujar Narcissa.

"Tapi, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis seusiaku saat di gubuk tua itu," ujar Draco pelan.

Narcissa tersentak pelan. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan Draco, Hagrid tidak memiliki anak karna belum menikah. Dan hutan itu tidak mungkin Hagrid membawa siapapun masuk kedalam hutan yang berbahaya.

"Kau yakin? Son, mungkin kau bermimpi," tanya Narcissa kembali.

"Aku yakin. Mom, ia mengajakku ke harta karun hutan itu yang ada di tengah hutan, di sana ada air terjun yang indah," ujar Draco.

Narcissa berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan itu dan Narcissa menganggap jika itu semua hanyalah mimpi Draco.

"Baiklah. Son, kau harus beristirahat sekarang!" perintah Narcissa lembut saat tiba di depan kamar Draco.

Baru saja Draco ingin memprotes. Namun ia urungkan kembali niatnya, ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi jika ibunya saja tidak percaya padanya.

"Baiklah. Mom," jawab draco lelah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Narcissa tersenyum lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Lucius.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Emeraldia menatap Sirius seakan meminta jawaban yang pasti padanya. Namun, bukan Sirius namanya jika ia tidak dapat membuat sebuah kebohongan kecil pada sosok yang sudah dianggap ponakannya.

"Kami terjatuh dan terluka. Dan hewan buasmu yang kau anggap teman-temanmu tidak menyerang kami," jelas Sirius.

Perkataan Sirius memang ada benarnya. Jika hewan buas yang disebutkan gadis dihadapannya tidak menyerang mereka berdua melainkan membantunya.

Membantu melawan penyusup yang berhasil melewati perbatasan hutan yang sudah diberi mantra sihir oleh Hagrid, Severus dan dirinya sendiri.

Pantas saja Sirius merasakan jika perlindungan sihir hutan itu mulai menipis. Sehingga dengan siaga ia langsung berlari dan melawan penyusup itu.

Dan benar saja, penyusup itu adalah salah satu penghianat yang melakukan pemberontakan pada kerajaan Emeraldia.

"Sirius. Apakah Hagrid akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Emeraldi cemas.

Sirius tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu. Hagrid adalah sosok yang kuat lebih dari yang kau tau," jawab Sirius yakin.

Sirius beranjak dari duduknya lalu mencari ramuan yang dapat ia pakai untuk pengobatan Hagrid.

Sirius menatap terkejut kearah rak penyimpanan itu. Tidak ramuan untuk penyembuhan jika terkena sihir hitam.

Meneguk ludahnya sulit, Sirius membuka buku yang ada didekat penyimpanan itu dengan tatapan horor. Ia tidak pernah membuat ramuan sebelumnya.

Bahkan saat melihat deretan text yang menjelaskan pembuatan ramuan itu sendiripun membuat kepala Sirius pusing tujuh keliling.

Perlahan ia memotong bahan-bahan itu sesuai dengan petunjuknya. Dan memasukkan bahan-bahannya kedalam kuali besar di atas kompor.

Mengaduk ramuan itu perlahan. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama, kuali itu meledak dengan menimbulkan asap yang mengepul memenuhi segala ruangan. Ia tidak dapat membuat ramuan dengan benar.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Pagi harinya. Seperti biasa, setelah Draco rapih dan menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia akan ke perpustakaan dan seharian di sana, tenggelam dengan buku-buku tebal di meja.

"Draco. Setelah ini kau ke ruang keluarga!" perintah Lucius.

Draco ingin membantah. Namun ia urungkan niatnya dan mengikuti lerintah ayahnya.

Dengan malas ia berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga tengah di mana pertemuan keluarga sering sekali dilakukan di sini.

Pelayan membukakan pintu itu.

Draco kembali teringat saat kecil dulu. Ibu dan Ayahnya memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya.

Keluarga Potter. Saat itulah Draco dan Harry bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun, saat ini yang dilihatnya bukanlah Keluarga Potter. Melainkan keluarga Greengraas.

Hanya senyuman anggun yang ditampilkan dari gadis itu layaknya seorang bangsawan pada umumnya.

Astoria dan Daphne.

Memang mereka bukanlah berasal dari keluarga kerajaan seperti halnya seorang Malfoy ataupun Potter, tapi keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan yang terpandang dan terhormat.

Tidak ada larian kecil di sana, Draco sempat memakin dalam hatinya. Tidak mungkin bukan?

Ada yang memiliki sifat polos dan selugu Harry?

Memang, awal mereka bertemu. Harry langsung berlari kearahnya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, menyebutkan namanya lalu membawanya bermain keluar istana.

"Draco. Kau datang?" tanya Narcissa lembut.

Draco mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Ibunya.

"Perkenalkan Ini Astoria dan Kakaknya Daphne. Ibu harap, kalian bisa berteman dengan baik," jelas Narcissa.

Draco menangkap maksud dari perkataan sang Ibu.

"Aku ingin ke perpustakaan," ujar Draco tiba-tiba.

Narcissa menatap ke arah Draco dengan tatapan terkejut, begitupun dengan Lucius.

"Kembali duduk! Son," perintahnya tajam.

Draco menulikan pendengarannya dan terus berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Apakah perpustakaan itu menarik?" tanya Astoria dengan memberanikan diri.

Draco terdiam sebentar lalu menatap ke arah gadis itu. Narcissa sempat berpikir jika Draco akan mengubah niatnya ke perpustakaan.

"Tempat yang membosankan. Lagi pula hanya satu orang yang akan betah masuk ke sana," ujar Draco dingin dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya ke perpustakaan.

Narcissa dan Lucius tau siapa orang itu, yang betah di dalam perpustakaan berdua dengan Draco.

Saat Draco sedang diberi pelajaran yang menumpuk. Sosok itu akan ada disampingnya, menemaninya dan menunggunya hingga terlelap dipangkuan Draco itu sendiri.

Narcissa awalnya berniat untuk menjodohkan Draco dengan Astoria ataupun Daphne. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin melihat anaknya terus terpuruk dalam kesedihan seperti saat ini.

Tanpa sadar Narcissa sejak tadi berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Pelayan membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Narcissa masuk.

"Son," panggil Narcissa lembut sambil berdiri di samping tempat Draco duduk.

Hening.

Narcissa melihat ke arah buku yang sedang dibaca Draco dengan sendu. Ia ingat jelas buku itu, buku yang selalu dibacakan Draco untuk Harry dikala Harry terbangun saat malam hari.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Harry akan terbangun tengah malam dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan Draco.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Son," lirih Narcissa lembut.

Draco hanya menatap kosong.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Mom," balas Draco dengan suara tercekat.

Narcissa memeluk Draco erat.

"Kali ini saja. Mom tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini,"

Tanpa sadar Draco mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya lebih cemas dan sedih lagi karna perbuatannya.

Tinggal menunggu esok. Untuk melakukan pesta pertunangannya.

' _Maafkan aku Arry,'_

_**Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

_**~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	8. Eight

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **Pair is Draco x Harry** (Drarry)

 _ **Prev Chapter~**_

 _Tanpa sadar Narcissa sejak tadi berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Pelayan membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Narcissa masuk._

 _"Son," panggil Narcissa lembut sambil berdiri di samping tempat Draco duduk._

 _Hening._

 _Narcissa melihat ke arah buku yang sedang dibaca Draco dengan sendu. Ia ingat jelas buku itu, buku yang selalu dibacakan Draco untuk Harry dikala Harry terbangun saat malam hari._

 _Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Harry akan terbangun tengah malam dan tanpa sengaja membangunkan Draco._

 _"Ini demi kebaikanmu. Son," lirih Narcissa lembut._

 _Draco hanya menatap kosong._

 _"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Mom," balas Draco dengan suara tercekat._

 _Narcissa memeluk Draco erat._

 _"Kali ini saja. Mom tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini,"_

 _Tanpa sadar Draco mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya lebih cemas dan sedih lagi karna perbuatannya._

 _Tinggal menunggu esok. Untuk melakukan pesta pertunangannya._

 _'Maafkan aku Arry,'_

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Emeraldia menatap ke arah buku ramuan itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia kembali menatap Sirius yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di bawah meja.

Emeraldia yakin. Jika Sirius telah mencoba membuat ramuan itu namun, gagal.

Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada kamar Hagrid. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hagrid terluka tanpa sebuah pengobatan.

Emeraldia teringat dengan Severus yang biasa membuat ramuan berdua denan Hagrid.

"Dobby," panggil Emeraldia.

"Mrs. Eraldia memanggil Dobby?"

"Aku akan mencari Uncle Severus di kerajaan Greyssia, aku pernah mencuri pendengeran jika Uncle Sev tinggal di sana. Bisakah kau menjaga Sirius dan Hagrid untukku?" tanya Emeraldia dengan tatapan memohon.

Dobby menatap Emeraldia dengan sendu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tuannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Izinkan Dobby. Ikut dengan Mrs. Eraldia," ujar Dobby serius.

Emeraldia menggeleng sambil memasukkan beberapa alat ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Tidak. Kau harus menjaga Sirius dan Hagrid di sini, Dobby," ulang Emeraldia.

"Hiks... Izinkan Dobby hiks... Ikut dengan hiks... Mrs. Eraldia," lirih Dobby ditengah isaknya.

Emeraldia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Dobby lembut.

"Aku akan pulang dengan selamat. Dobby," ujar Emeraldia.

Dan saat itu juga. Dobby melihat bayangan James di sosok Emeraldia. Walaupun ia takut kehilangan Tuannya untuk kedua kalinya, namun ia harus percaya seperti yang dilakukannya pada James.

"Baik. Mrs. Eraldia," ujar Dobby.

Emeraldia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan hutan.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Entah sudah berapa kali Blaise menguap karna mengantuka begitupun dengan Theo. Salahkan saja pada Pans yang mengajaknya malam-malam untuk mencari makanan.

"Kau bisa memintanya pada pelayan Pans," ujar Draco lelah.

Pans menggeleng.

"Tidak. Masakan wanita tua itu selalu yang terbaik!" pekiknya senang.

Draco, Blaise dan Theo hanya dapat menghela napasnya malas.

Jika Pans sudah meminta suatu hal, mereka tidak dapat menolaknya. Bahkan Dracopun ikut diseret oleh Blaise dan Theo.

"Kau seperti wanita sedang mengidam saja," ujar Theo malas.

Pans menatap Kearah Theo tajam.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Emeraldia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia akan melihat kearah belakangnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Kemarilah gadis kecil~" ujar pria bertubuh besar itu dengan nada sing a song.

Emeraldia menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan takut. Berjalan mundur hingga ia bertabrakan dengan tembok, memaki dalam hati dengan kesal.

Ia tidak membawa anak panah dan busurnya yang biasa ia gunakan. Dan ia belum mempelajari bela diri tanpa alat.

"Sekarang kau terjebak. Gadis kecil~" ujarnya lagi. Yang membuat Emeraldia muak.

'Sret'

Pria itu menarik kerah baju Emeraldia dengan kuat hingga tubuh kecilnya terangkat. Emeraldia terus meronta namun, gagal.

Dengan cepat ia mengigit tangan besar itu dengan kuat.

'Brak'

Tubuhnya membentur dinding dengan keras hingga membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia dapat merasakan darahnya keluar dari kepala.

Pandangannya mulai buram dan tubuhnya terasa lemah, benturan itu cukup kuat sehingga membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Pria itu tertawa keras melihat ketidak berdayaan Emeraldia.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang? Gadis kecil~" ujarnya lagi dengan nada senang.

Mereka tertawa senang saat buruannya tertangkap. Terlebih tidak dapat berbuat banyak hal lagi.

Baru saja tangan itu akan menggapai tubuh Emeraldia kembali. Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah pria itu.

Samar-samar Emeraldia melihat sosok itu. Sama seperti bayangan yang ia lihat di hutan kala itu. Saat ia teringat masa lalunya.

Emeraldia tak sadarkan diri.

Pans yang pertama kali melihat seorang gadis tengah berlari tanpa arah dengan didikuti beberapa pria bertubuh besar. Maka dari itulah Pans meminta Mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Dan terbukti, Gadis itu memang sedang diincar para penjahat.

Untung Pans datang dengan cepat, terlebih. ada Draco, Blaise dan Theo yang bersamanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama penjahat utu sudah dikelahkan oleh ketiga temannya.

Kedua bola mata Draco terkejut saat melihat gadis itu. Ia hafal dengan wajah yang tidak asing itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Draco?" tanya Theo.

Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengenalnya,"

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Emeraldia terbangun dengan sakit yang ada di kepalanya.

Terlebih ingatan itu terus bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kali ini terlihat lebih jelas.

Kini tatapannya melihat keseliling ruang, ia tidak lagi disebuah jalan dan tidak ada lagi penjahat yang mengejarnya.

Hanya sebuah ruang serba putih yang ia lihat.

"Anda sudah sadar?" tanya salah satu perawat di sana.

Emeraldia mengangguk tanpa sadar lalu tiba-tiba saja merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya saat melihat ruangan itu lagi.

"Apa sakit dikepala anda masih terasa?" tanyanya lagi.

Emeraldia mengangguk pelan.

"Bolehkah saya keluar mencari angin? Kepala saya terus merasakan sakit saat di dalam ruangan," lirih Emeraldia.

Perawat itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu memperbolehkan Emeraldia untuk keluar keruangan.

Emeraldia berjalan di sebuah lorong yang ia tidak tau tempat ini. Namun, sakit di kepalanya bukannya menghilang justru bertambah.

"Maaf Tuan. Apakah saya boleh bertanya?" tanya Emeraldia sopan.

Pengawal itu mengangguk.

"Silahkan Nona,"

"Dimana ini?" tanya Emeraldia heran sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Anda sedang berada di Kerajaan Greyssia Nona. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah. Saya mencari Mr. Severus," ujar Emeraldia.

Pengawal itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Severus sedang ada di ruang keluarga. Mari saya antar," ujarnya sopan.

Emeraldia mengikuti salah satu pengawal itu dengan tertatih sambil memegang kepalanya yang justru bertambah sakit setiap ia melihat sekelilingnya.

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka. Kedua mata Emeraldia membulat terkejut.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Narcissa menghela napasnyaboelan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir anaknya, bagaimana bisa ia membawa seorang gadis yang tidak dikenal latar belakangnya?

"Ia sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Mom," bela Draco.

"Sudahlah. Cissa," ujar Lucius.

Severus hanya diam sambil menikmati tehnya.

Dan tidak lama pintu itu terbuka. Kedua mata Severus membulat seketika. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Emeraldia akan bertemu dengan Keluarga Malfoy secepat ini.

"Eraldia," panggil Draco pelan.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	9. Nine

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco X Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

Bayangan-bayangan itu terus terlihat di depan matanya. Tanpa sadar ia mundur secara perlahan.

Dari ia bertemu dengan sosok Draco lalu mengenal kedua orang tuanya, kembali beralih dengan sosok kedua orang tuanya sendiri yang mengajak kesini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi ke kerajaan Greyssia namun, ini sudah berulang kali.

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Ingatannya kembali tertuju pada kejadian itu.

Kejadian peperangan yang dilakukan penghianat yang menyeran keluarganya, dimana ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua bola mata Emeraldia menatap kearah Severus seakan meminta penjelasan, Bersamaan dengan itu Kedua bola matanya perlahan kembali berubah menjadi berwarna Emerald bercampur Zamrud indah.

Rambut panjangnya mulai memendek kembali dan wajahnya kembali menjadi seorang anak laki-laki pada umumnya.

Emeraldia kembali berubah menjadi Harry seutuhnya.

"Harry. Kita harus pulang! Kau terlalu banyak melihat di sini," perintah Severus dengan cepat berharap ia masih dapat menyelamatkan Harry dari pengaruh efek ramuan itu sendiri.

Harry menepis tangan itu dengan cepat.

"Kau berbohong," lirih Harry dengan suara tercekat.

Narcissa menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia mengira jika selama ini Harry James Potter telah mati.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Lucius dingin.

Draco berjalan perlahan kearah Harry yang terus saja menyentuh kepalanya menahan rasa sakit.

"Arry?" panggil Draco pelan.

Harry menatap kearah Draco dengan tatapan terkejut. Draco menarik tangan Harry dengan cepat dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

Harry menangis dalam pelukan Draco.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkanku! Dray, Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu," lirihnya denan suara tercekat.

Draco terus memeluk sambil mengelus rambut itu penuh sayang. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis hutan yang mencuri perhatiannya adalah Harry sendiri.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

"Harry?" panggil Draco dengan terkejut.

Severus menatap kearah Harry dengan terkejut.

"Draco. Kita harus membawa Harry ke hutan!" perintah Severus dengan cepat.

Draco mengangguk mengerti dan langsung membawa Harry dalam gendongannya ala bridal style.

Lucius menyuruh para pengawal untuk menyiapkan kerda kuda untuk membawa mereka ke hutan, dan memerintahkan para penjahat yang melukai Harry malam itu diberikan hukuman mati.

Dalam kereta kuda Draco terus memeluk Harry erat sambil mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata agar Harry terbangun. Namun semua itu hanya sia-sia saja.

"Aku menemukan gubuk tua itu dengan Hagrid dan Harry di dalamnya," ujar Severus memulai pembicaraan.

"Harry tengah tidak sadarkan diri saat itu, karna ia baru saja jatuh ke dasar jurang dengan kepala yang membentur batu dengan kuat. Tidak ada ramuan untuk menyembuhkan nyawa seseorang diambang maut, namun aku menemukannya,"

"Efek dari ramuan itu sendiri adalah, Harry akan hilang ingatan. Namun, saat ia kembali teringat keadannya akan seperti sebelumnya," jelas Severus.

Sekarang keluarga Malfoy mengerti kenapa mereka menyembunyikan identitas Harry selama ini.

"Dan Harry harus selalu berada di dalam hutan. Karna, inti sihirnya harus stabil," ujar Severus kembali.

Draco kembali teringat saat Harry mengatakan jika ia lebih nyaman tinggal di hutan dan bukan di kota.

Tangan Draco tidak ada hentinya mengusap surai hitam itu lembut.

Hingga mereka tiba di depan hutan, Lucius memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk kembali pulang. Sedangkan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya kedalam hutan.

Severus membuka sihir penghalang agar mereka dapat masuk lebih dalam lagi dan menuju gubuk tua.

Lucius dan Narcissa baru dapat melihat jika Hutan ini terlindung oleh sihir yang dibentuk Hagrid dan Severus itu sendiri.

Draco memimpin jalan dengan mempercepat langkahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat beberapa hewan buas di depan gubuk tua itu.

"Kenapa ada hewan buas? Sev," tanya Draco horor.

"Tanyakan pada Harry saat ia sadar. Leon jangan tidur di depan pintu, dan Snarkey jangan melilit dibelakang pintu. Terakhir kau Bearly, jangan membuat mereka terkejut, mereka adalah keluarga dari kerajaan Greyssia orang-orang yang berharga bagi Harry," ujar Severus.

Draco menatap Ke arah Severus dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau memberikan nama pada mereka?" tanya Draco tidak percaya.

"Tanyakan pada Harry saat ia sadar," ulang Severus lalu masuk kedalam gubuk tua itu saat hewan buas itu sudah menyingkir.

Severus tau jika kepekaan para binatang sangat kuat dengan tuannya sehingga mereka dapat berkumpul di sana.

Severus menatap terkejut saat melihat kedalam gubuk tua itu, Sirius tengah tidak sadarkan diri dibawah meja, asap terus mengepul dari kuali yang gosong, memijak keningnya perlahan ia mencari keberadaan Hagrid di sana.

"Dobby!" panggil Severus.

" memanggil Dobby?"

"Dimana Hagrid? Dan kenapa ruangan dapur bisa sekacau ini?" tanya Severus frustasi.

"Mr. Hagrid tengah terluka terkena sihir hitam yang dilancarkan musuh padanya dan tengah tidak sadarkan diri karna gagal membuat ramuan penangkal sihir hitam di dalam tubuh," jelas Dobby.

Severus mengangguk mengerti lalu langsung memindahkan kuali gosong iyu dan membuat ramuan baru untuk Hagrid. Sekarang ia tau, kenapa Harry sampai jauh-jauh datang ke kerajaan Greyssia untuk mencarinya.

Tatapan Dobby jatuh pada sosok Harry yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Draco.

" ," lirihnya dengan suara tercekat.

Dobby membenturkan kepalanya kedinding.

"Dobby bodoh. Dobby tidak berguna!" ujarnya frustasi.

"Seharusnya Dobby dapat mencegah kepergian ," lirihnya.

Narcissa menyentuh pundak Dobby lembut.

"Harry akan sedih jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Dobby," ujar Narcissa lembut.

"Dobby tidak ingin membuat sedih," ujarnya lalu menghentikan kepalanya dari membentur dinding.

Narcissa tersenyum.

Severus telah menyelesaikan ramuannya dan meminumkannya pada Hagrid. Lalu mengambil sebuah ramuan dan memberikannya pada Draco yang tengah membaringkan Harry di atas kasur.

"Berikan ini nanti padanya," ujar Severus lalu kembali keluar dari kamar.

Menendang Sirius itu dengan kuat.

"Apa yang-"

'Bugh'

"Aw..." ringisnya pelan saat kepalanya membentur meja.

"Pergilah mencari tanaman. Kita akan sangat membutuhkannya, Harry sudah mengingat masa lalunya," jelas Severus tanpa salah lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Narcissa.

"Kita harus kembali ke Kerajaan Greyssia. Lucius, kerajaan tidak bisa tanpa seorang pemimpin. dan kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan kedua anak itu. Astoria dan Daphne," jelas Severus.

Lucius dan Narcissa mengangguk lalu meninggalkan gubuk tua itu bersama dengan Severus untuk kembali ke kerajaan.

Sirius pergi keluar untuk mencari tanaman lagi.

Baru saja Draco meminumkan ramuan itu sedikit pada Harry. Ramuan itu keluar kembali.

Akhirnya Draco meminum ramuan itu setengah dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Harry. Mencium bibir itu lembut hingga terbuka lalu meminumkan ramuan itu kedalam mulutnya hingga tertelan sepenuhnya.

Draco kembali meminum habis ramuan yang ada dibotol itu dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah ramuan itu tertelan semuanya. Tanpa sadar Draco masih mencium bibir itu lembut, melumatnya pelan lalu menghisapnya lembut.

Draco yang sadar dengan kelakuannya itu langsung ia jauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Harry. Bagaimana bisa ia mencium seseorang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri?

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Draco melihat bibir Harry yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulah ciumannya. Pasti itu karna lumatannya tadi, ia tidak lernah menyangka bisa seceroboh ini.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan lalu menaruh botol itu diatas meja. Memegang tangan itu lembut seakan memberikan sebuah keuatan.

"Aku akan selalu di sini. Arry,"

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalambpenulisan cerita)_

_**~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	10. Ten

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **EMERALDIA belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is Draco x Harry** (Drarry)

Prev Chapter~

 _Lucius dan Narcissa mengangguk lalu meninggalkan gubuk tua itu bersama dengan Severus untuk kembali ke kerajaan._

 _Sirius pergi keluar untuk mencari tanaman lagi._

 _Baru saja Draco meminumkan ramuan itu sedikit pada Harry. Ramuan itu keluar kembali._

 _Akhirnya Draco meminum ramuan itu setengah dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Harry. Mencium bibir itu lembut hingga terbuka lalu meminumkan ramuan itu kedalam mulutnya hingga tertelan sepenuhnya._

 _Draco kembali meminum habis ramuan yang ada dibotol itu dan melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Setelah ramuan itu tertelan semuanya. Tanpa sadar Draco masih mencium bibir itu lembut, melumatnya pelan lalu menghisapnya lembut._

 _Draco yang sadar dengan kelakuannya itu langsung ia jauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Harry. Bagaimana bisa ia mencium seseorang yang tengah tak sadarkan diri?_

 _Ia pasti sudah gila._

 _Draco melihat bibir Harry yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulah ciumannya. Pasti itu karna lumatannya tadi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa seceroboh ini._

 _Draco menghela napasnya pelan lalu menaruh botol itu diatas meja. Memegang tangan itu lembut seakan memberikan sebuah keuatan._

 _"Aku akan selalu di sini. Arry,"_

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Severus menatap beberapa tanaman dihadapannya.

Bukan tanaman saja. Melainkan ada banyak benda didepannya, seperti racun ular, air danau hitam, dan masih banyak lagi.

Memijat keningnya pelan.

Ia tidak harus membuat ramuan seperti apa lagi saat ini, semua ramuan yang ia coba berakhir dengan sebuah ledakan dengan asap yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Severus harus bisa menemukan ramuan untuk menyembuhkan Harry.

Seorang anak James dan Lily. Mungkin dia memang benci dengan James karna telah merebut wanita tercintanya.

Namun, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan James karna Lily juga mencintai pria itu, dan ia tidak ingin membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu bersedih.

Lagi pula, James adalah Raja yang bijak dan ramah kepada siapapun. Sehingga ia tidak akan takut jika Lily akan tersakiti oleh James.

"Aku harus menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkannya," ujar Severus dengan otak yang terus berpikir.

Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan inti sihir pada seseorang dengan inti sihir yang ada di alam.

Terlebih, ia belum pernah melihat Harry menggunakan sebuah sihir. Sehingga ia tidak tau dimana tempat untuk mengembalikan dan menstabilkan inti sihir Harry.

Tidak hanya Severus yang harus pusing untuk memikirkan bagaimana menemukan ramuan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Harry.

Karna keluarga Malfoy. Harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada keluarga Greengrass.

"Apa maksud Anda? Raja Lucius," tanyanya sambil menahan emosi.

Bagaimanapun juga pria yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang Raja dan ia tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya jika tidak ingin berakhir dipenjara ataupun diasingkan.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Saya dan Istri saya. Narcissa, Memberikan semua pilihan pada Draco," jelas Lucius tenang.

Narcissa mengangguk setuju.

"Anda tidak bisa memutuskan hal ini sendiri. Paduka Raja," ujar kepala keluarga itu lagi.

Lucius terdiam sebentar.

"Saya mengatakan jika. Pertunangan hingga Pernikahan Draco dan Astoria berlangsung. Jika Draco menyetujuinya," ujar Lucius kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa Anda memberikan kepustusan sebesar itu pada Draco? Paduka Raja,"

Lucius menatap ke arahnya heran walaupun ekspresinya tetaplah dingin. Lucius ingin mendesis saat ini juga jika ia bukanlah seorang Raja.

Apakah pertanyaan yang sudah diketahui jawabannya. Masih harus dipertanyakan?

Yang benar saja.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Karna ini menyangkut kehidupannya," ujar Lucius kembali.

Kepala keluarga itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Mungkin pemikiran Anda masih terlalu kacau. Paduka Raja, Maka dari itu saya dan keluarga saya akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk memastikan hubungan bisnis dan anak kita. Terima kasih," ujar kepala keluarga itu lalu pamit untuk meninggalkan istana.

Jika saja Lucius bukanlah seorang Raja yang mengenal tata krama dan kewibawaan.

Mungkin, Keluarga Greengrass akan membusuk di penjara atau menghukum mereka dengan hukuman mati.

"Lucius. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Narcissa cemas.

"Kita akan membawa Harry dan memperkenalkannya ke mereka jika Draco telah memiliki seseorang untuk dinikahinya. Lucius," jelas Narcissa serius.

Lucius menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya Narcissa. Memperkenal sosok Harry sama seperti membawa nyawa anak itu dalam bahaya dan Harry masih belum sadar bukan?"

Narcissa tersentak pelan lalu menunduk sedih.

"Kau benar. Harry masih belum sadar," lirih Narcissa.

Lucius tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan istrinya.

"Setelah Harry sadar. Kita dapat menyembunyikan identitasnya lagi, dan membawanya ke istana," ujar Lucius.

Narcissa tersenyum senang.

"Lalu, setelah kita menyelesaikan penghianat itu. Kita akan menunjukkan identitas Harry yang asli kesemua orang dan membuat pernikahannya dengan Draco," jelas Lucius lalu mencium kedua tangan Narcissa lembut.

Narcissa mengangguk dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

 _ **~Emeraldia~**_

Draco terbangun saat sebuah tepukan lembut menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sudah sebulan Harry tidak sadarkan diri," jelas Sirius.

Draco mengupulkan kesadarannya lalu mentap kesosok pria yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"Kau benar," balas Draco dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Severus. Jika Harry masih tidak sadarkan diri, kita harus melakukan acara kematiannya," ujar Sirius putus asa.

'Deg'

Draco membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco dengan menahan emosi.

"Harry sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama sebulan. Kita tidak dapat melakukan apapun lagi," jelas Sirius.

Draco mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" desis Draco tajam.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sirius.

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry erat.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya hingga ia tersadar," jawab Draco yakin.

Sirius menatap tajam kearah Draco begitupun sebaliknya.

Menghela napasnya pelan lalu Sirius meninggalkan Draco yang masih menatapnya garang.

Draco kembali menatap Harry saat mendengar suara pintu yang kembali tertutup.

Mengusap surai raven itu lembut seakan berharap jika Emerald bercampur Zamrud itu ia dapat melihatnya lagi.

Warna yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Draco tersenyum lembut sambil mengenggam tangan kanan Harry lembut seakan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Mencium tangan itu lembut seakan memberikan sebuah kekuatan pada Harry.

"Harry. Sadarlah! Love," ujarnya lembut.

Tanpa disadari Draco. Sihir yang dimiliki Draco membantu penyembuhan dan menstabilkan sihir yang ada didalam tubuh Harry.

Draco kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Harry.

Saat mereka kecil. Harry yang akan membawanya keluar dari istana dan mengajaknya untuk berpetualan kecil di desa ataupun membantu Narcissa menanam bunga.

Hingga kenangan terpahitnya.

Ia mendengar kabar jika keluarga Potter telah meninggal bahkan ditulis dalam sejarah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Draco merasa kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Lalu tiba saat Draco terjatuh kedasar jurang dan mengalami sedikit benturan karna ada yang menolongnya.

Emeraldia yang ternyata adalah seorang Harry James Potter yang dikabarkan telah meninggal dunia.

Jika saja ia dapat mengulang waktu, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Harry sendiri di hutan.

"Jika kau sudah sadar. Kita akan ke harta karun hutan ini lagi. Love," lirih Draco dengan suara tercekat.

Teringat ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Draco kembali teringat.

Draco tersenyum senang sambil menatap ke arah Harry yang tengah tertidur tenang.

"Aku akan membawamu kesana. Love," ujar Draco lembut sambil mencium kening Harry.

Menggendong Harry perlahan lalu membawanya keluar gubuk tua itu.

Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memperhatikan jalan yang dipenuhi bebatuan dan akar pohon yang besar.

Draco teringat akan satu hal tentang harta karun hutan ini.

Jika keluarga Potter memiliki inti sihir dengan alam. Dan memiliki simbol Emerald dengan pepohonan disekitarnya.

Berarti, inti sihir Harry terhubung dengan inti sihir hutan ini. dan itu ada kaitannya dengan harta karun yang berada di tengah hutan.

'Set'

'Bruk'

Draco meringis pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya yang membentur tanah karna terselengkat akar besar.

Draco menatap tubuh Harry yang terguling kesebuah tempat. Draco ingin menangis untuk pertama kalinya saat ini juga.

Ia merasa lemah karna tidak dapat menyelamatkan dan menjaga orang yang ia sayang.

Perlahan, sebuah cahaya berwarna terang menyelimuti tubuh Harry yang mengeluarkan sinar hijau.

Draco perlahan berdiri lalu melihat keselilingnya yang terlihat lebih berbeda, seakan semua tumbuhan yang ada di hutan akan tunduk dengan Harry sebagai Raja mereka yang baru.

Inti sihir Harry perlahan mulai stabil seperti sedia kala. Bahkan luka benturan itu perlahan menutup dan hilang dengan sempurna.

Draco terkejut dengan keajaiban yang ia lihat di hutan ini.

Perlahan tubuh Harry yang awalnya melayang-layang turun ketanah. Draco memeluk tubuh itu erat hingga sinar itu menghilang.

.

.

.

"Uhuk... uhuk," Harry terbatuk pelan lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Emerald bercampur Zamrud yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Dray?" panggil Harry memastikan.

Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan langsung menyerang Harry dengan ciuman diwajahnya.

Dari kening, mata, hidung, hingga bibir.

Kedua bola mata Harry membulat seketika saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Draco lembut.

Draco melumat lalu menghisap bibir Harry lembut. Dari atas lalu berpindah kebawah.

Draco menjauhkan wajahnya sambil melihat Harry yang sedang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus heran.

Baru saja Harry ingin memperotes. Draco kembali menciumnya saat mulut Harry terbuka.

Kesempatan itu tidak terlewatkan Draco. Karna ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Harry dan mengabsen seluruh gigi yang ada di mulut Harry.

Harry memukul dada Draco pelan saat oksigennya mulai nipis.

Bukannya melepaskan. Justru Draco mempererat pelukannya dan menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

'Bugh'

Draco melepaskan ciuman itu dengan terpaksa lalu menatap ke arah Harry dengan tajam.

Wajah Harry memerah sempurna. Antara malu sekaligus kesal.

Tidak tahukah Draco?

Jika itu adalah ciuman pertamanya?

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Arry," tanya Draco dengan kesal.

Harry menatap tajam yang gagal kearah Draco.

"Kenapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba? Dray," tanya Harry.

Draco menatap Harry sebentar lalu tersenyum miring. Berjalan perlahan lalu mengangkat dagu Harry lembut.

"Lalu, jika aku mengatakannya terlebih dulu. Kau akan mengizinkannya?" tanya Draco geli.

Wajah Harry kembali memerah.

"Bu- Bukan Begi- Hanya saja-"

Draco tertawa pelan saat mendengar suara salah tingkah Harry.

"Jangan mentertawakanku! Dray," perintah Harry.

Draco menarik Harry dalam satu tarikan dan membawanya kedalam pelukan yang menjanjikan keamanan padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Arry," lirih Draco pelan.

Harry tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Draco erat.

"Aku senang. Dapat mengingatmu lagi. Dray," balas Harry haru.

Draco harus memberitahukan segala informasi tentang sihir pada Harry. Terutama tentang inti sihir yang dimiliki Harry, dan inti sihir keluarganya yang terhubung dengan hutan ini.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Draco ceritakan padanya. Tapi satu hal yang yang selalu diinginkan Draco.

Jika ia ingin selalu bersama Harry, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan dan kehilangan Harry untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sepertinya perjalanan mereka akan sulit. Karna penghianat kerajaan Emeraldia masih belum ditemukan, dan itu berdampak buruk pada keselamatan Harry.

Draco ingin cepat memberitahukan kepada orang tuanya jika Harry telah sadar dan membawanya ke kerajaan Greyssia.

"Semua sudah menunggumu. Arry," ujar Draco lalu melepas pelukannya pada Harry.

Harry tersenyum senang sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapih.

"Kita harus kembali. Dray," balasnya.

Draco tersenyum lalu menggandeng Harry untuk kembali ke gubuk tua untuk memberitahukan kedua orang tuanya dan yang lainnya jika Harry telah sadar dan inti sihirnya telah stabil kembali.

 _ **Fin~**_

 _ **~See you next time~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **And the last...**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my story...**_

 _ **Emeraldia : Completed**_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


End file.
